Pokemon: RGBY the Series
by Mega Charizard X
Summary: After becoming the Kalos Queen, Serena decides to head to Kanto and challenge the Kanto gyms. During her travels she runs into Misty, a previous travel companion of Ash's and the two start traveling together throughout the Kanto region.


**Pokemon: RGBY the Series**

* * *

 _Summary: After becoming the Kalos Queen, Serena decides to head to Kanto and challenge the Kanto gyms. During her travels she runs into Misty, a previous travel companion of Ash's and the two start traveling together throughout the Kanto region._

 **Protagonists:**

Serena: A Pokemon Performer and the reigning Kalos Queen. After becoming the Kalos Queen Serena decides to travel to Ash's home town of Pallet and eventually starts traveling throughout Kanto to challenge the Kanto gyms. The Pokemon she has with her currently are Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, and Mudkip.

Misty: Ash's first traveling companion. Misty has decided to take a break from her gym duties and to travel throughout Kanto again, while her sisters take her place as the gym leaders again. She also plans to participate in the Pokemon Aqua Cup, which is a Pokemon battling tournament only for trainers that use water type Pokemon. The Pokemon she currently has with her are Staryu, Psyduck, Corsola, and Politoed, and Azurill.

 **Rivals:**

Leaf: Leaf is a new trainer from Pallet Town who just started her own journey. Her character is based off of the female playable character that was scrapped from the original Pokemon Red, Green, Blue games. She is also challenging the Kanto gyms and is Serena's rival. The Pokemon Leaf has with her is Bulbasaur.

 **Antagonists:**

Team Rocket: A villainous team in pursuit of evil and the exploitation of Pokémon. While its main focus is stealing or capturing rare and strong Pokémon, and subsequently selling them, it also funds and conducts cruel experimental research on Pokémon. At times, it has even killed Pokémon. Their oath, as posted on the wall of one of their many bases, is "Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." Their ultimate goal is to take over the world using Pokémon.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day as I walked out of the Pokemon Center ready to start my new journey. I just arrived the night before to the Viridian City Pokemon Center after arriving to the Pallet Town airport and then hiked my way into Viridian City before dusk arrived. It had been a few months since I became the Kalos Queen and my journey with my close friends Ash, Clemont, and his little sister Bonnie came to an end and we all went our separate ways. During those few months, I've been hard at work promoting Pokemon Showcases and doing my other Kalos Queen Duties that I needed to accomplish. After seeing me starting to become stressed and fatigued with all the work I've been given to do after these past few months, my mentor Palermo and the former Kalos Queen and my idol Aria suggested to me that I should take some time off to take the stress off of me, at least temporarily. They also suggested that I should try to better myself as both a trainer and performer by taking another journey to improve my skills some more. At first I was eager to try participating in Pokemon Contests in the Hoenn region, but then I realized that I really needed to improve more on my battling skills since I don't really battle that much and I think giving myself a chance to battle more could also help improve my Showcase performances in general. I then decided that I would travel to the Kanto region to challenge the Pokemon gyms there and maybe participate in the Indigo Pokemon League if I'm able to collect all 8 badges.

As I arrived in Pallet Town, I went to go register for the Pokemon League at Professor Oak's lab and to obtain a new Pokedex for the Kanto region. I also asked about Ash's whereabouts since I was told he took off right away on another journey a couple of months before I had gotten here. I soon found out that Ash decided to travel to the Sinnoh region to challenge something called the Battle Frontier. I was disappointed, but since I had just registered for the Indigo League I had to stay here and complete the task of obtaining all 8 gym badges. As I was about to leave Professor Oak decided to give me a starting Pokemon native to the Kanto region for my journey. After meeting all of them and a few minutes of pondering between my choices of starter Pokemon that were in front of me, I finally decided and chose the fire Pokemon, Charmander. Once I received my Charmander's Pokeball, I recalled it with a smile, thanked Professor Oak, and then exited out of his lab to start my brand new journey, which brings us back to where we were at the start of this chapter. I started walking down one of the streets looking for the Viridian City Gym, which I just learned about this morning from a trainer that was also staying in the Pokemon Center. It took me about a half an hour or so to find the building I was looking for in the maze of the Viridian City streets. I noticed a girl with a white colored hat, long brunette hair, a blue sleeveless tank top, and a red miniskirt walking along the same road I was traveling down. I ran over towards her to ask for the whereabouts of the gym I was looking for.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Viridian City gym is?"

"The Viridian gym?" The brunette haired trainer asked. "It's down that street, and then take a left at the corner." She then gave me an apologetic look. "The gym has been closed though for quite a while and I'm not sure when the gym leader will be back. Sorry." She then gave me a small sad smile as my head dropped down form disappointment.

"It's alright." I replied back. "So where is the next closest gym from here?"

"There is another gym in Pewter City, which is just north from here. You have to travel through the Viridian Bug forest as well since that is the fastest way to get there."

"Thank you so much." I replied. "May I ask for your name? My name is Serena!"

"My name is Leaf and I'm from Pallet Town!" the girl replied enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" I replied as we shook hands. "So are you challenging the gyms as well?"

"I sure am. So are you a new trainer?"

"Actually I've been a trainer for a while now. I'm actually the Kalos Queen of Kalos and I'm a Pokemon Performer, but I decided to try out the Pokemon League gyms to see what it felt like."

"Wow so you're a Pokemon Performer? That's so cool! How is it being the Kalos Queen?"

"Um. I enjoy it but it really is a lot of work, so I'm taking a little break for a while. I'm also using this time to improve on my skills as a battler and also to help give me new ideas for my performances. How about you? Are you a new trainer?"

"Yup! I just started my journey a couple of days ago."

"Awesome. Which Pokemon did you start out with?"

"I chose a Bulbasaur. It's a very energetic little one."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Leaf replied as she took a red and white ball out of her bag and tossed it into the air. "Come on out Bulbasaur!" As the ball opened, a light flashed brightly for a second or two before fading away to reveal a small green creature with a bulb on its back."

"It sure is cute" Serena replied as she crouched down to pet its bulb. As she glided her hand on the bulb, the green creature let out a small yelp, which caused both Serena to withdraw her hand quickly and Leaf looked alarmed.

"Bulbasaur what's wrong?" Leaf asked, concerned and then turned towards Serena. "Sorry, Bulbasaur has never made that noise before." Both of the girls looked back over towards the green creature and studied it closely before Serena noticed something.

"Hey Leaf, have you taken your Bulbasaur to the Pokemon Center yet to get it checked out?"

"No I haven't yet. I completely forgot about going there."

"Maybe you should go there and get it checked out. I think your Bulbasaur may be exhausted. Did you have it battle a lot?"

"Yeah. We battled several trainers already." Leaf replied as she called back her Bulbasaur.

"I would definitely go to the Pokemon Center and get it checked out then."

"Alright I will." Leaf said as she turned and started walking towards the Pokemon Center and waved. "It was nice meeting you Serena!"

"It was nice meeting you too. I hope we can battle someday!"

"Sure!" the two then turned around and walked in separate directions.

'I guess I'll have to go through the Viridian forest first to get to Pewter City' Serena thought as she walked towards the outskirts of Viridian City and towards the Viridian Bug forest.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Viridian Bug forest, a certain red headed water type trainer was nervously making her way through the forest's maze. 'Why did I choose to go this way?' the red headed girl asked herself as she tip toed slowly and quietly. Suddenly a Weedle crossed the red head's path just a few feet in front of her. As the bug type crept by, the red headed girl froze where she was and met the eyes of the bug type. Both the yellow bug and the red headed girl looked at each other a few seconds before the red head gave a loud shriek.

"I HATE BUGS!" the read head screamed before she quickly started sprinting as fast as she could in the opposite direction that she was heading.

To be continued…


End file.
